


of cold cement and chains

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, but its only kissing, psa: dont be a yuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you," Yuno whispers softly into his ear, as if he were a fragile being, that if shouted, Asta would break and crumble.Asta felt the cuffs around his wrists and ankles feel almost as if they got tighter with those words proclaiming his love"I hate you," Asta vehemently growls underneath his breath, his fingers curling into fists as he glares at Yuno.





	of cold cement and chains

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now. He couldn't see anything with a blindfold over his head. He merely felt his way to the bed, to the bathroom far in the corner, he was utterly blind and vulnerable. 

The chains around his wrists and ankles prevented his mobility. They were regular chains of metal, if he been someone with magic, he could've easily broken through them, but he was not. All he had was his own strength to break through them and that wasn't enough. He sat uselessly on his bed, pulling at his chains, possibly leaving scars, and seeing the world in complete darkness. 

He yelled for help, he shouted into the darkness, pleaded, bargained with him. But met with the uncomfortable silence that makes him want to cry. He refrains from doing so, of course, but the frustration and betrayal he feels is immense and keeps him with a heavy heart as he pulls on the chains. 

The door opens and his dark world slightly brightens with the onset of light that enters the room. It's bright and Asta knows exactly who it is. 

Asta yanks on his chains in an attempt to get to him, anger rushing into him. He couldn't understand, _why_. He yanks and yanks, ignoring the sharp pain around the places the cuffs tightly sat at, only wanting to punch Yuno and get out of here.

But he's stuck and no matter how many times he tries to reach for the exit, he grabs the air. He couldn't see anything, only hear the clanking of the chains as he attempted to get closer and Yuno, walking towards him. It slow and sort of quiet, but Asta picks it up easily. He felt his knees getting weak from the lack of walking and his usual exercise and feels his knees getting weak. He felt so helpless and vulnerable. 

"Don't pull on your chains," Yuno says, and puts his hands on Asta shoulders and pushes down. He easily falls from the strong pressure, to his knees. 

"You're leaving scars," Yuno continues, as he crouches down besides Asta and grabs his wrists without warning. Asta attempts to break free from his hold, but the chains limit his movement and Yuno grips them tightly. Yuno lifts his hand towards his mouth and lightly kisses it, grazing it with his lips. 

The kisses felt like acid burning through his skin. 

"Y-You," Asta glowers, "Let me go."

Yuno merely says nothing. Just continues to kiss him hand, ignoring how Asta's hands curl as if he was going to punch him, moving to his neck and trailing upwards his neck to his ears. 

"I love you," Yuno whispers softly into his ear, as if he were a fragile being, that if shouted, Asta would break and crumble. Asta flinched at the breath going towards him ears, feeling goosebumps develop all over his arms. 

Asta felt the cuffs around his wrists and ankles feel almost as if they got tighter with those words proclaiming his love. As if he was slowly being trapped by Yuno's words, his affections, rather than the metal cuffs. 

"I hate you," Asta vehemently growls underneath his breath, his fingers curling into fists as he glares at Yuno. It goes unseen because of his blindfolds, but Yuno knows the glare, can feel it on his skin, even without the eyes actually glowering at him. Yuno wordlessly clings onto him tighter.

Love, hate, it all muddled together when Asta was the one giving it to him. It didn't matter if it was hate, as long as Asta paid attention to him, he _wanted_ Asta to hate him. Those words went unsaid as he merely goes in for a kiss, his lips clashing against Asta's harshly. It's not remotely loving, it's only forceful and Asta tries to bite him once or twice before Yuno grabs his jaws tightly so he couldn't move them. It was wet andrough, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to be with Asta, to feel him, to hold him, to taste him--

The hands around Yuno attempts to push him back. 

Yuno retreats, licking the saliva off his lips, not knowing who's saliva it was, and looked at Asta, who looked disheveled as he struggled to breathe.

Saliva dripped out of Asta's mouth as he attempted to get his breath back with flushed cheeks, finding difficulty to move. Yuno wanted to capture him like, so utterly vulnerable because of him. 

"Breathe through the nose next time," Yuno merely advises. 

Asta's hands curls around Yuno's sleeves, crumpling the fabric. "Next time, there won't--"

Hands jarringly grabbed his jaws, pushing Asta forward and Yuno kisses him with no warning beforehand, leaving Asta to give a surprised yelp as he attempted to push back. But he gripped his jaw tighter and kisses harder, almost as if he was begging him to love him back. 

Yuno pulled back and once again, trailed kisses through him. 

" _I love you_."

This time, Asta says nothing, no snarky remarks or hotheaded reply, he just stays silent and lets the trail of kisses rain down on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> time to make 28 fics go to 100+ fics in this fandom


End file.
